Peppermint
by Sketchy-d00d
Summary: Sirius is scared of what he's become but then when he realizes what the smell of peppermint means he doesn't really seem to mind. Vampire!fic Wolfstar


**I had a lot of fun with this one!**

**Prompts used: Sparrow, Necktie/tie, Ivy, Help, Florist, Psychiatrist**

**Words: 1,335 (before authors notes)**

* * *

The first time Sirius felt the racing pulse of his victim's heart against his lips ad his fangs sank into their soft flesh, filling his mouth with the metalic tang of fresh blood, he knew their was no turning back. Once a vampire gave in to their true nature-thier creature side-they could never be considered "human" as long as they lived. Which typically wasn't long if they happened upon a hunter.

Most vampires fed off of animal blood, doing their best to stay away from humans to lessen their chances of feeding. It was always hard and for those who did feed from humans they normally lost what little humanity they had left.

That's what scared Sirius the most. He'd tried his hardest to keep from feeding off of humans. It wasn'y easy, especially with his parents trying to force him to feed.

That 's what led him to giving in to his monster side. His eyes turned red and smells had overwhelmed him. Then he had smelled the sweet smell of sugar cookies.

Confused, at first, he followed it, keeping to the shadows and staying as quiet as possible. He spotted his target, a florist who was feeding a small sparrow.

Sirius' gaze traveled to the pasley necktie adorning the man's neck. It wouldn't take too much effort to rip it away to get to his soft flesh.

His fingers twitched in anticipation and he lunged.

* * *

Sirius wiped blood from his chin in the sanctuary of his room. He was trembling with fear of what he'd become. How could he return to school again?

He covered his face with bloodied hands. Certainly his friends would find out and they'd abandon him. He choked out a sob.

What would Remus think? His beautiful amber eyes would stare in fear. He wouldn't want to speak to Sirius, he'd tell him to stay away.

Sirius wasn't sure he could handle that. He curled helplessly into a fetal position and remained there until morning.

* * *

Sirius stared desperately back at the ivy covered house. He couldn't go back to school.

His senses were nearly overwhelming him as he waited. He smelled the familiar scent of parchment and chocolate before he spotted him. He held his breath as Remus came closer, a large smile plastered on his face.

Sirius looked up to the sky, silently praying to every God and Goddess he could think of for help.

"Sirius!" Remus said chirpily as he came to a stop in front of the black haired boy.

Anew smell hit his nose and he thought hard to remember what it meant. "Peppermint," he mumbled quietly, not registering that he'd spoken.

"What?"

Sirius blinked. "Nothing." He smiled. "How was your break?"

"The usual," Remus shrugged, straightening his school tie.

They boarded the train and found a compartment to wait for their friends in.

Sirius was still contemplating and trying to remember what the smell of peppermint meant to a vampire. He knew he'd read it somewhere. James and Peter joined them shortly after and Sirius was relieved that neither of them smelled like sugar cookies. James almost immediately started rambling about Lily Evans and Sirius busied himself with looking out the window, still mulling over what the peppermint meant.

* * *

Sirius lay awake, staring at the ceiling of his four-poster. He couldn't clear his head and the smell of peppermint that kept tickling his nose wasn't helping matters.

With a soft growl he swung his feet over the side of his bed and stood up. He padded silently over to Remus' bed and pulled the curtains back the slightest bit to look at his sleeping form. His vampire senses tried to take over, willing him to attack.

He pulled back quickly before he could do anything. He made his way to the bathroom to wash his face. He closed the door louder than he intended to, wincing at the noise, before going to the sink.

He looked up into the mirror and frowned upon seeing his eyes glowing bright red. Taking a few deep breaths he splashed his face with cool water. He wasn't going to attack his friend!

After calming himself he returned to the dorm room. He accepted the smell of peppermint, it wasn't too terrible of a smell.

Remus made a soft smell and shifted slightly. Sirius froze, then relaxed when his friend didn't make another sound. He crept over and opened the curtains slightly.

That was his first mistake. Remus' neck was exposed and Sirius couldn't stop himself. He made a low whining sound as his vision blurred.

"Sirius?" Remus had shifted to look at Sirius. Amber orbs staring into blood red.

Sirius froze once more, fingers twitching as he stared into pools of liquid amber. He felt his eyes flicker back to grey as he forced his less-human side to retreat. "I-I'm-" he tried vainly to make sense of the circumstances to his roommate.

"You're a vampire," Remus' awed gasp interrupted his thoughts and snapped his attention back to Remus. He didn't seem frightened like Sirius had first expected, just curious and intrigued.

Sirius said nothing for a moment, just stared back into what seemed, to him, to be calculating eyes. "Y-yes." He finally gained enough sense to sit down so he wasn't hovering over the other boy. "You aren't scared of me?"

"Why should I be?" Remus looked utterly confused and that's what threw Sirius off the most.

"I almost fed from you."

"Almost," Remus smiled. "But you didn't."

"I could have," Sirius insisted. He wasn't used to this, someone finding out and not being scared.

"But you didn't," Remus chuckled, swinging his feet over the side of his bed, a fresh wave of peppermint bouldering into Sirius.

"But I didn't," Sirius agreed. Remus grinned, brilliant pearl teeth shimmering in the pale moonlight. Sirius sniffed the air slightly. "What do you know about vampires?"

"Depends on what you want to know," Remus tilted his head.

"What does the smell of peppermint mean?" He sniffed the air again. "You smell like peppermint."

Remus' cheeks flushed. "Well, it means that person, erm, fancies you?"

Sirius blinked. "Loving a vampire?"

Remus nodded.

"You might want to see a psychiatrist if you think loving a vampire is a good idea."

Remus shrugged. "I've seen the way you've watched me. If you claim there's nothing there you're lying." He crouched on the floor in front of Sirius.

Sirius looked away. "Well, maybe I do like you but it's still not a good idea."

"Nothing's a good idea." Remus said softly. He turned Sirius's head so he was looking him straight in the eyes. "You went after my blood because you fancy me, Sirius. It's in your nature."

Sirius flushed, hearing his own heart beating rapidly in his chest. His eyes traveled down to Remus' neck again and he gulped, looking away.

"Go on," Remus said softly. "You're going to end up claiming me sometime."

"I can't."

"You can do anything you want to," Remus replied. "I know you want to, at least you're vampire side wants to."

Sirius nodded meekly, glancing at Remus' neck again. He leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips to Remus' neck. He flicked his tongue out and licked, pleased with the slight shiver it earned him.

He let his fangs graze Remus' neck slightly before letting them sink in. Remus' blood was sweet like the chocolate he ate. He pulled back slowly and looked into Remus' beautiful amber eyes. "You're right, I do fancy you," he whispered, capturing Remus' lips.

"About time," James' loud chuckle startled them. "You've been dancing around this for ages now, I swear if you hadn't resolved this now I would've gone mad.


End file.
